


So Nature Gives Command

by JennaMarie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Romance, Russian Mafia, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMarie/pseuds/JennaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is struggling to come to terms with his sexuality and his place inside the brotherhood while Scott learns a valuable lesson in respecting others feelings. Unfortunately, Alexander's volatility becomes something both must overcome while simultaneously maneuvering through a city more dangerous than ever.  (SEQUEL to Traded and Picture Perfect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander straightened his tie as he waited to be called into Iosef Petrov’s office. He had a meeting with Petrov at four thirty but the Russian Mafioso’s earlier meeting had run late and Alexander, the least important of all of Petrov’s appointments, had been asked to wait. Alexander was fine with waiting, especially for a man like Iosef Petrov, who cut him a pay check every two weeks, but when it turned six o’clock he was getting restless and anxious. He was about to ask the receptionist if he should make an appointment for another day when two men came out of the office followed by Petrov. Before Alexander could stand Petrov gave him a small, subtle gesture to remain seated. Alexander kept his gaze on the floor as the three men spoke, their conversation in English.

“Just make sure my assets aren’t threatened,” Petrov said and the other two nodded.

“I can tell you now, Mr. Petrov, that the names Solovyov and Gavrilov are being thrown around the precinct,” one man spoke and Alexander bit the inside of his cheek to keep from looking up at the mention of his uncle’s name.

“Well, you two will do your best to lead the investigation in another direction, won’t you?” Petrov asked sternly. “Those are two of my best men.”

“They are in no danger, Mr. Petrov. I assure you,” the second man spoke and Petrov nodded.

“Good bye,” he said abruptly and they both left the room after shaking Petrov’s hand stiffly. Petrov turned to Alexander with a smile once they were gone and held out his arms in welcome. “Alexander. It’s so good to see you again.” Petrov took Alexander into a warm embrace and kissed his cheek.

“Is my uncle under investigation?” Alexander asked. He knew such a question was inappropriate, that a good underling would forget the conversation he had just heard, but he was too concerned for his uncle. It was also out of place to ask Petrov anything of any importance that the Russian did not deem to tell him already. Still, Petrov gave no sign of being affronted and motioned for Alexander to enter his office. 

“Those two men are detectives. They will make sure nothing comes to your uncle,” Petrov sat down behind his desk and motioned for Alexander to have a seat. The office was relatively bare, as it was used infrequently, but had warm tan walls and dark drapes on the windows. Windows, Petrov had told him once, were a good way to ensure an early demise, but it was the only room in the little apartment that would suit his needs. 

Alexander took a seat and let out a long breath. This was his first one on one meeting with Petrov and it was far more intimidating than he had expected. He didn’t know how his uncle spoke one on one with him every week at their regular meetings. He was so concerned with saying something witty or funny, intelligent or cunning, that he could think of nothing. When Petrov did speak, he worried that his mind would be equally as blank. “Tell me Alexander do you speak Russian?”

“Of course,” Alexander replied in the language and Petrov smiled.

“It would be out of character for Grigori to allow you to grow up without learning your native tongue,” Petrov said in Russian. “Your accent is quite good too, for one born in the States.”

“Thank you, Sir. My mother and uncle prefer Russian at home.”

“And your father, he is American born?”

“Yes, he is. But Russian,” Alexander said. Petrov nodded.

“And they named you Alexander. A good strong name,” Petrov said. “You graduated from Tufts university correct?”

“Yes, Sir. With a major in Economics and a minor in mathematics,” he replied and Petrov smiled.

“Your uncles idea no doubt?”

“Yes, Sir,” Alexander said and smiled. Uncle Grisha had been the driving factor behind Alexander’s education and had indeed paid for it, much to his father’s annoyance. His father would have taken out the loans necessary, but Grigori wanted to help his sister, and was very invested in his nephew’s future. His father had felt as if he was a poor father for it, or at least that that was the implication. It was never mentions in the Korvin household. 

“Here’s my problem,” Petrov said and crossed his legs. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and leaned back in his chair. “You’re very intelligent Alexander, I can tell. You’re also violent. You have no second thoughts when handing down harsh punishments and getting money, service, goods, out of those I send you to collect on. Those two qualities don’t usually go together.” As Petrov spoke the last part he brought his two pointer fingers together side by side so they were touching.

“As a result, I don’t know what to do with you. You would make a fine accountant, business advisor, manager, whatever I may decide to place you in. However, your ability to get results done as an enforcer surpasses some of those I have had since the start of our Brotherhood. Your intelligence and ability to remain discreet only amplify that ability. You’re very much like your uncle in that respect. So I am faced with the decision. Where to put you? That in and of itself is not the problem.” Petrov sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re uncle, and I am sure by extension your mother, does not want to see you in the position of enforcer. Your uncle’s motivation I am sure is that he believes you are far to intelligence for a normally grunt position. Your mother I am sure does not want you to become an executioner, where I am sure you know this will eventually lead. I respect your uncle and do not wish to insult him by placing you in a position not highly respected. However,” Petrov eyed him slyly. “I have a feeling you would be unhappy cooped up in an office. Am I right?”

“Yes Sir, you are,” Alexander said after digesting the words.

“You are far too much like your uncle for that. I am sure even if he had went on to higher learning he would be horribly bored if he did not get to go cracking skulls every once in a while, no?” He asked and Alexander smiled. “So, I am going to ask you. What do you want?”

Alexander thought for a moment. He was overwhelmed by the praise he had received from Petrov and shocked by what Petrov was effectively offering him. It sounded like he was finally going to be officially initiated into the brotherhood. He would no longer be some kid picking up some extra jobs for a mobster. He would finally be in the same category as his uncle. A place he always wanted to be. But as much as he wanted to be out working the streets, he didn’t want to see his mother cry either. 

Still, he wanted nothing more than the power of life and death over someone else. The mere thought of it send his blood boiling and his fists clenched in excitement. He could not imagine what it would be like to take someone’s life. He had asked Uncle Grisha to explain what it felt like, but he shrugged him off, saying it wasn’t time for him to know. Alexander was acutely aware that his uncle did not enjoy killing. To him it was merely a part of his job. Alexander was also aware that his uncle was disturbed by the interest he had in killing, but his pride in his nephew over shadowed it.

“I want to be an enforcer, sir,” Alexander said and Petrov smiled.

“I thought so,” he said and sat up straight in his chair and picked up a pen. He signed a piece of paper with a flourish and folded it three times before slipping it into an envelope. 

“I have one more thing to address with you before I send you on your way.”

Alexander watched as Petrov leaned back in his chair once again and smiled at him coolly. He felt his stomach twist slightly but he kept his face stony and neutral.

“I have heard from Michael,” Petrov started and looked up at the ceiling. “that you have been using…" he paused and looked off into space as if in thought. Alexander had the feeling he knew exactly what he wanted to say. “rather choice words when referring to homosexuals.”

Alexander swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had never addressed Michael in such a way but he tried to remember if he had ever been around when Alexander had verbally attacked Caleb and Scott. Before he could come up with anything suitable Petrov spoke again. His voice was stern, but not harsh or angry.

“That will stop,” he said looking Alexander in the eye and he nodded.

“Yes sir,” Alexander replied.

“I must admit, I am rather disturbed that someone with a homosexual uncle would speak so viciously,” Petrov said and shrugged. “That is all. Give this to you mother for me.” Alexander took the letter from Petrov and shook his hand. Despite knowing that Petrov had made the offer prior to speaking about his gay slurs, Alexander felt crossed down. He was afraid it had tainted his image in Petrov’s eyes. The Russian would always use people he thought were valuable, but at the same time he would keep them from advancing anywhere of any importance. 

“I will be in touch.”

“Thank you sir,” Alexander said and quickly left the room before Petrov could say anything else.  
()()()

“What’s this?” Alexander’s mother asked when he handed her the envelope.

“It’s from Mr. Petrov. I don’t know what it says,” he replied and sat down while his mother opened the envelope. Natalya read over the letter and frowned as she did. Alexander watched his mother anxiously, waiting for her reaction. “Mother?”

“That man,” she said and shook her head and her eyes welled up with tears. “thinks he can put a price on the life of my son.”

“Mama, don’t cry,” Alexander said and sat down next to his mother. He put an arm around her and held her as she cried.

“You could be somebody, Sasha,” she said. “You could be so great.”

“I still can be,” Alexander said gently and she shook her head. She pulled herself out of his arms and stood.

“Not as a criminal you won’t. Why must you emulate your uncle? Why can’t you just be like your father?” she asked and turned to leave the room. “You can tell Iosef Arkadayevich Petrov that he and his Italian villa can go to hell. I don’t want it.”

Alexander heard her stomp up the stairs and her bedroom door slam and he sighed. He would be twenty four in a few days, he couldn’t continue to work in his uncles clubs all his life. He understood his mother’s grief but it wasn’t enough to get him to reconsider. He sighed once more and picked up his phone to call his uncle.

()()()

“This is so cool,” Michael said as he came out of the kitchen. “Can you believe it? Our own apartment?”

“You don’t live here, Michael,” Scott said from the couch with an amused smile. He was flipping through TV channels, begrudgingly ignoring the news for Michael’s sake. 

“He might as well,” Caleb said when he came into the room. He was flicking through some of the new pictures he had taken for his journalism class. “He’s going to stay here most week days while he’s in classes. Only reason he doesn’t live here is because Petrov wouldn’t let him.”

“You can call him Iosef now, you know,” Michael said but both ignored him. No way were they ready to call him by his first name.

“Well Giggy didn’t want you to move in here either,” Scott said and flicked on the T.V.

“One, don’t call him that. You know he hates it. And two, it’s not that he didn’t want me to, he just didn’t want me living with another gay guy. Guess he feels threatened.” Caleb looked around their new apartment proudly.

“Well come on. Look at me? Wouldn’t you be threatened?” Scott asked and Michael threw a pillow at him from the chair he was now sitting in.

“I’ll tell him you said that when I go to dinner tonight,” Caleb laughed. “It’s with his sister and her family.”

“Dinner huh? Meeting the family, Wink wink, nudge nudge,” Scott laughed.

“Shut up, Scott,” Caleb said.

“Will Alexander be there?” Scott asked and Caleb frowned at him.

“I guess. I don’t know,” Caleb said and glanced at Michael. Michael was biting his finger nails and grabbing the remote to change the channel. He was fanatic about not watching the news. Scott had only lasted so long before leaving it on the local news station. 

“Fucking pussy,” Scott said and continued to lounge back on the couch. “Tell him I say hi.”

Caleb didn’t know what to make of it, but he nodded slowly.

()()()

Alexander helped his mother set the table for dinner while listening to his dad list off all the reasons he should get a “real” job. He had been listening to his father preach for almost two hours when the doorbell rang. “slava bogu,” he breathed out and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he smiled at his uncle and embraced him once he had removed his coat. Alexander was surprised to see him not in a suit and tie, but instead the remnants of one. He had on his vest over his dress shirt, but his tie was removed. Caleb was in jeans and a nice, button down utility shirt. The two young men shook hands stiffly.

“How was the drive?” Alexander asked as he led them into the kitchen.

“Alright,” Grigori said and leaned in closer to Alexander. He patted him on the back warmly. “Petrov called me today. Congratulations.” Alexander smiled proudly.

“Thanks,” he said and they all stepped into the kitchen.

“Well if it isn’t my traitor of a brother, sacrificing my only son to the wolves,” Natalya said and Grigori sighed.

“Not now, Natalya, please,” he said and took his seat at the table uninvited. “I have a horrible headache.”

“You’re lucky I let you into my house,” she said and Caleb stood by Grigori awkwardly.

“Uh, mom, this is Caleb,” Alexander said feeling he needed to make the introduction. Grigori was reading the wine label of the bottle in front of him and seemed unconcerned.

“Oh, It is very nice to meet you, Caleb,” she said remembered her manners. “Please, please sit down.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Korvina,” he said and sat down next to Grigori. Viktor sat down as well, perturbed Grigori took the seat at the head of the table.

“How was work, Grigori?” Viktor asked and the Russian looked up at him sharply. It was common dinner table manners not to bring up Grigori’s profession while eating.

“Fine, thank you,” he said and poured himself some wine. He poured a glass for Caleb before handing the bottle off to Alexander.

“Oh, Alexander, uh, Scott says hi,” Caleb said with a shrug and he watched as Alexander’s face turned beat red and his face turn hard.

“Does he?” Alexander said and looked down at his plate. His eyes were hard and focused in an intense stare. It frightened Caleb, as most of what Alexander did did. Alexander had an electric charged intensity about him that, coupled with his height and muscular build, was immensely unsettling. 

“Yeah,” Caleb replied and looked at Grigori. He only sipped his wine and shrugged.

()()()

After dinner, while Viktor was overseeing the scolding of Grigori by his sister in the next room, Caleb and Alexander sat in the living room watching T.V. Neither of them spoke for a long time and Alexander stared at the T.V screen lost in thought.

Alexander was still lost in thought over Scott. He always had to have the last word, always had to pour that salt and then grind it into the fucking wound with the heel of his boot. They had not seen each other in over two months and yet he still infuriated him from afar. He made him question is sexual orientation, made him second guess himself, made him feel warm, and hot and horny...

He could not wait until he was given one good reason to pound his face in. Alexander had no doubt that the opportunity would come soon enough, and he could not wait till it did. One day, and one day soon he hoped, Scott would step over the line, even in the eyes of others, and Alexander would be there to place some well deserved punches to the bridge of Scott’s nose. 

“Alex?” Caleb asked almost timidly and took Alexander out of his fantasy. He looked over at his uncle’s lover with a bored expression, but Caleb could see the tumult of emotions swirling behind his eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on with you and Scott?” he asked, a confused frown on his face.

“Nothing,” he replied but there was an obvious bite in his voice.

“There has to be something, Alexander. I’m not stupid,” he snapped back and Alexander looked back at the T.V for a long moment. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. “Please, I can get Scott to chill out. Just tell me what happened.”

“Nothing, Caleb. Absolutely nothing.”


	2. Chapter two

Alexander walked into the strip club, his heart pounding. Instead of the nervousness most may have felt at their first official job for Iosef Petrov, he was excited. Blood pumped through his veins and he could feel the adrenaline surging through his muscles. One man, a man placed at _his_ disposal, followed him through the club as they approached their subject. He felt powerful, like nothing could ever stop him, nothing could bring him down. He had the control over the situation, it was on his whim that someone lived or died. It gave him a high.  As he walked through the club, thinking nothing of the naked and half naked woman dancing around him, he felt like he was floating. It was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. It was better than ecstasy, which to his uncles great disappoint he had taken to using when he first began working as a bouncer at his clubs. He eventually stopped when Uncle Grisha told him that if he did not clean up Iosef Petrov would never put him anywhere important.

But this, this was much, much better.

 He found his target at the main stage, laughing crudely as a young woman wagged her thong clad ass in his face.

“Mr. Williams?” Alexander asked and the middle aged man looked at him with condescending annoyance.

“Go away. I’m busy,” he said and slid a bill into the girl’s thong. The man slapped the girl’s ass and Alexander unconsciously glanced over at the sign that read in bright neon orange ‘NO TOUCHING THE DANCERS”.

“I’m here on behalf of Mr. Iosef Petrov,” Alexander said and William’s attention immediately turned to him in a serious manner. The woman dancing for him was forgotten and, when she realized she would be getting no more money, she moved on to another man.

“I’ll have it in a few days,” he hurried out , his neck fat bobbing as his skin flushed. Alexander once again felt power course through him. He was afraid of _him._ Well, he was afraid of Petrov at the heart of things, but he was afraid of what Alexander would do _for_ Petrov.

“Would you like to step outside with me?” he asked and the man looked skeptical. Alexander had seen his uncle do this only once before when he was fifteen. It had been the first time Alexander had ever experienced anything criminal, and from that day on he knew what he wanted to do. He had seen the cool politeness his uncle Grisha had used do address the man, he had see the                         paralyzing fear in the man’s eyes and the amusement glowing in his uncles.  Uncle Grisha had calmed some since that time, but Alexander still had that Grigori Solovyov seared into his memory and that was the man Alexander wanted to be. He held his body the way he remembered his uncle holding it, used the tone he remembered his uncle using. The only thing from that day Alexander did not remember, was the horror in his uncle’s eyes when he saw Alexander standing there with his friends, fifteen and buying a coffee after school. His friends did not know what was happening, but Alexander did, and Solovyov had known it. Alexander never knew that that day had haunted his uncle ever since.                                 

 “That is, if you don’t want your share holders to know you’re a gambling, alcoholic, sex addict,” Alexander added when the man did not move. He raised his chin slightly, looking down his slightly curved nose as the man. He rose from his chair, suddenly somber, walking like a man headed to his execution.

 _Not yet,_ Alexander thought, _someday._

 He followed Alexander and his man out a side door and into a small, cramped alley.

“Look, I’ll have the money soon,” he tried to reason but Alexander’s face was stone and his sympathy untouched.  He wondered how his uncle would respond. Would he make a joke? Would he react violently or with anger? Would he say anything? Alexander did not know. Since that day at the coffee shop uncle Grisha had never let Alexander anywhere near him when he worked. He did not have much of a model to go by.

“You’ve been given a fair number of chances,” Alexander decided with and was pleased with the way he sounded. Williams, a prominent banker on Wallstreet said nothing, but trembled slightly. His fat jaw clenched and he stared at Alexander harshly. Alexander watched him for a moment, violent anger surging through him as he saw the look of defiance in the man’s eyes. He knew what the man was thinking.

_Who are you, a boy, to threaten me?_

Alexander raised his arms toward the banker and, before he could react slapped cupped hands over his ears hard. William’s let out a cry of surprise and cradled his head in his palms. Before he could react Alexander sent a well placed punch to his upper cheek bone. William’s knees hit the ground hard and his hands left his ears and went to his split and swelling cheek. In a flash Alexander grabbed the back of his head and pulled it toward his knee. They both heard and felt the crunching of Williams’ nose. Alexander carelessly tossed Williams backwards and he moaned in pain. For good measure Alexander placed two solid kicks to his ribs.

By the end of it Alexander was sweating and panting. It was the first time he had really beaten anybody. He had practised fights with Maksim before, took some classes on boxing and the like, but this was different. It was not just physical exertion, but mental and emotional. He loved it. He felt like he was getting higher and higher. His ears rang and his skin was hot. He vaguely wondered if this was what sex felt like. An image of Scott came to his brain but he pushed it back, not even allowing himself to get angry over it. If he got angry that would mean he would have to admit that it had happened, and he would not do that.  

Alexander regained his composer and smoothed out his coat. He appeared calm and collected, but he was sure Maksim could see the slight craze of frenzied excitement in his eyes. Maksim would be no stranger to it. A skilled executioner at twenty nine, Maksim would judge no man for enjoying violence. Alexander tried to ignore the beads of blood on his stinging knuckles. He did not want Maksim to see him flinch. Maksim no doubt had orders to report back to Petrov himself and tell him how he had done.

“You get that money soon, Mr. Williams,” Alexander said smoothly. “Or you’ll have an appointment with my friend here. And trust me, he’s not as nice as I am.”

Alexander turned and left Williams moaning on the ground. Maksim followed close behind.

“Very good, sir,” Maksim said in Russian as they got into the car. He put the key in the ignition and looked over at Alexander in the passenger seat. “One down…"

“Thirteen to go,” Alexander finished and crossed Williams’ name off his list.

()()()

“Something strange is going on between Scott and Alexander,” Caleb said from the chair behind Grigori’s desk. Caleb was spinning on the axel, looking up at the ceiling in bordome. Grigori had told him they would only have to make a short stop at the club, and that had turned into an hour and a half detour. Grigori did not react as he unlocked the safe and took out a bag of cocaine. “didn’t you see how he reacted to Scott last night?”

“Your friend Scott is obnoxious. I react much the same when I hear his name,” Grigori said and checked the seal on the bag. He sniffed it and squeezed it with his fingers, checking for something that Caleb was oblivious too. Caleb stopped spinning and looked to Grigori, his face hard and serious.

“It’s not the same,” Caleb said. “I’m worried for Scott.”

“My nephew is not an animal, Caleb. He will not go after someone without go ahead from Petrov. And Petrov will do nothing knowing it will upset you. Because if you are upset, Michael is upset.”

Caleb spun around in the chair again, fighting back a groan.

“And you’ve never used your position to go after a person who crossed you,” Caleb said with some skepticism.

“No one had been so stupid as to cross me on a personal level,” Grigori said and Caleb frowned at he insult to Scott. Grigori put the bag back into the safe and put the portrait back. Caleb waited for the word that they  could go but Grigori only nudged him out of his chair and took his seat, going onto the computer.                      

“Grinya, Alexander is a little crazy. I’m just worried,” Caleb said as he sat down in Grigori’s lap. The Russian pushed back from the desk with a sigh and looked up at Caleb, annoyance shining in his dark eyes.

“Alexander is _not_ crazy,” Grigori said firmly, his hand resting on Caleb’s thigh. “You’ve nothing to worry about. They haven’t seen each other in months.”

Caleb nodded but was unconvinced. He gently touched Grigori’s chest, smoothing out one of the jacket lapels as he thought a moment.  He found himself angry at the Russian, but knew he really had no right to be. Grigori was defending his nephew as Caleb was defending Scott. Grigori owed nothing to Scott but to Alexander, Grigori’s blood, he owed his loyalty. Even more so than to Caleb. It bothered him.

“I’m going back to the apartment tonight.” Caleb said and Grigori frowned.

“Why not come home with me?”

“Because I don’t want to have sex with you tonight,” Caleb said and got up. Grigori stood and reached out, grabbing onto his arm and pulling Caleb into his embrace. He placed a kiss soft to his lips.

“We don’t have to have sex.,” he said.

“You always say that and then I get jumped,” Caleb pouted.

“You enjoy it though,” Grigori smiled. Caleb had learned in the past few months that his Russian lover had quite the sex drive.

“Not tonight I won’t, and you won’t either,” Caleb threatened and Grigori’s face softened.

“Let me drive you?” he asked and Caleb nodded. He felt Grigori’s hand lower form his back to his ass and squeeze gently. Caleb smiled and  kissed Grigori again. He then removed his arms from around his body and moved toward the door.

.“And don’t let Alexander worry you, Caleb. I’m sure he doesn’t give Scott a second thought...”

()()()

Alexander slammed his fists into the punching back in front of him with frenzied excitement. Maksim watched him curiously as he held the bag, his grey eyes transfixed on the look on Alexander’s face. There was power behind every punch, his muscular  arms straining under the force he was putting them under. Maksim had gone before, and while he worked himself up quite a bit, it was with more control than Alexander. Alexander, Maksim had discovered liked control but did not realize he had absolutely no control over himself or his own emotions. He reacted rashly and violently. He did not take time to think things through and rarely thought of less violent means of interrogation. It was something he would need to learn if he was going to go anywhere within the brotherhood. 

Alexander stopped when he had nothing left in him, and even the shoved at the bag half heartedly as Maksim went to sit on the bench.

“Fucking hate that kid,” Alexander panted and retied the gloves on his hand. Maksim took a swig of water but said nothing. He did not like to speak when it was not necessary and he did not think that Alexander’s words warranted a response. Alexander reached out and touched the bag as if to steady it despite it not moving. “Like to fucking pound his face in.”

He placed a few more punches to the bag before pausing to catch his breath.

“I don’t understand your dislike for him,” Maksim mused in Russian and Alexander scowled at him but gave no answer. He ripped his gloves of his hand and threw them onto the bench next to Maksim.

“Trust me, you met this kid you’d want to see him taken down a few notches too,” he said and took a sip of water from the water bottle.

“Why don’t you?” Maksim asked simply. He held an arm across his chest to stretch his muscles and Alexander looked down at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Alexander asked, his voice sounded hallow and wooden, timid and uncertain.

“Do it. Pound his face in. Show him he needs to respect you. You threaten him and do nothing. He now believes you will do nothing and he can do as he wishes. If it is as bad as you say then he has it coming. Just don’t put him in the hospital. Petrov wasn’t happy when Williams was put in the ICU. People in the hospital can’t pay debts.” Maksim told him. His voice always sounded like he was bored, but Alexander knew enough to know that he was interested in the conversation.

 Alexander was quiet a few moments and Maksim walked over to the bench press. He put three hundred pounds on the press and lay down. He waited patiently and silently, as he did everything, for Alexander to come over and stand over him. Alexander spotted him, neither speaking for a long time. He was lost in thought thinking about how he could ‘show him he needed to respect him’.

“I’ll probably see him in a few weeks,” Alexander said. “My uncles forcing me to go to his _boyfriend’s_ birthday.”

“It’s weird,” Maksim between puffs. He hung the bar up on the holders and looked up at Alexander with a red face.

Alexander nodded. "I know right. I don’t know why _I_ have to go.”

“No, it is strange to me that you speak so highly of Mr. Petrov and Mr. Solovyov. You have an irrational hatred for gay people.”

“I don’t hate them,” Alexander said and Maksim sat up on the bench and wiped his face off.

“People who have no problem with gays don’t use the word faggot and homo,” Maksim said. Alexander was silent. “Mr Selsby who we had an appointment with the other day. You saw that picture of his boyfriend on the wall and went back to beating him. _After_ we were already leaving.”

“It’s just Scott I don’t like,” Alexander said after a few moments and Maksim nodded and stood. He was about to speak when a young lady came up to Alexander, a shy smile on her face. She was short, had an athletic build and modest breasts. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat little pony tail and her blue eyes sparkled at him. Her teeth gently chewed on her plump bottom lip as she coyly played with the end of her hair.

“Excuse me, can you help me? I don’t know how to use the overhead press,” she said and laughed softly. Maksim raised his eyebrows at Alexander but he didn’t see it.

“They have pictures right on the machine,” Alexander said in English and pointed toward it. He was completely disinterested, instead turning his head toward the treadmills.

“Oh I know, but you seem to know what you’re doing so… I thought you could help ne,” her blue eyes twinkled at him and she continued to play with her blonde pony tail.

“The pictures tell you how to do it. The staff can always help too,” Alexander said and didn’t notice her face fall. She nodded, her face a bright pink, and walked away.

“Thanks… ”

“What?” Alexander asked when he noticed Maksim’s look. The older man’s lips twitched but he did not smile. Maksim never smiled. Alexander heard someone say it was because he killed so many people it sucked the happiness right out of him, but Petrov had killed many more, personally as well, and he was always smiling.

“She didn’t want help on the machine,” Maksim said and Alexander frowned. “She found you attractive. Judging by the way she was looking at you, she’d have let you fuck her on the first date too.”

“Oh,” Alexander said and looked toward the girl who was on the machine, using it with ease.

“She’s a cute girl. Most guys would have been all over that,” Maksim said.

“Most _straight_ guys you mean?” Alexander snapped, his muscles growing tense and Maksim looked at him in surprise.

“Dude, chill,” Maksim said and held up his hands. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Fuck you,” Alexander snapped and stormed away from the confused Maksim.

“I’m not a fucking faggot,” he said to himself as he entered the locking room.

()()()

When Alexander got home he went up to his bedroom and got onto his laptop. He was still angry at Maksim’s accusation. Just because he didn’t jump on every blonde with big tits that walked up to him didn’t mean he was gay. He’d have said the same thing if a guy came up to him. He sighed and logged onto facebook. When he went to check his messages he immediately frowned. When he saw the name Scott Esposito he felt his entire body tense. He stared at the name briefly before clicking on the private message and reading it. As he began to read his entire body lit on fire and he took a deep breath.

By the end of the message Alexander’s face was flushed and hot, his muscles were tense and hard and his breathing was slightly elevated. He felt anger course through him. A hot rage that he did not think could be tempered.  He calmed himself by imagining teaching Scott a lesson. Putting him in his place where he belonged. He had the terrible fleeting thought of raping Scott, Scott face down on the floor with him on top, Scott screaming out his apologies and begging for forgiveness. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Rape was about control not sex, he reminded himself. It had nothing to do with sex.

That he could explain away. It was the growing hardness in his pants that he couldn’t explain away. When his hand tentatively reached down and touched his swelling organ he felt his anger flare and he slammed his lap top shut. He let out a loud yell of frustration and knocked a lamp onto the ground.

He could hear his mother running upstairs and calling to see if he was alright but he ignored it. This was why he did not like coming home. His mother insisted he stay some nights away from the city in his old bedroom, and he did to ease her mind, but she treated him like he was still a child. He was a grown twenty five year old man. She needed to let him grow.

 He felt his anger only growing as he became more and more away from the throbbing of his member. With another scream he slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom. The sheetrock split and was pushed into the wall and as the pain shot through his hand he felt his cock soften and he sighed. He was oddly pleased with himself when he pulled his dusty hand from the wall and saw the deep, jagged bloody line that ran across his knuckles.

()()()

_Scott Esposito_

_September 15 th_

_Alexandr, just thought I’d send you a message. I found out that you would be coming to Caleb’s birthday party and I don’t want things to be too awkward between us. I have given up trying to convince you you are gay. You’ve got looks and the body of a god and I just wanted to fuck you a few times, but now I don’t even want to do that. You can come out of the closet in your own time. Truth is, I don’t even want to fuck you anymore. At first I had considered being a bottom and letting you fuck me, but I think we both know you proved yourself too much of a pussy last year for that. I’m gay and I admit it proudly, and being gay I like_ men, _not little boys who can’t get a grip on themselves. Maybe when you decide to be a man we could talk again, but I really doubt that. But, maybe if you ask really nicely, you can suck my cock the next time we see each other. Act like a cock sucker, might as well be a cock sucker right? So I’ll try not to bother you anymore. You really aren’t worth my time._

_See you at Caleb’s birthday. Try not to act like such a pussy while we’re there ok?_

_Reply_

()()()

“Oh God,” Caleb said when he walked into the living room. He was dressed for a night out with Grigori at the club and Scott thought he looked especially handsome standing there. People constantly asked them why they never dated, but Scott and Caleb were too close to brothers now to ever consider it. It broke many college girl’s hearts who thought they would just be ‘ _the cutest couple’_.

“What?” Scott asked innocently as he re-read his message to Alexander.

“You look far too pleased with yourself for anything good to have happened,” Caleb told him and walked around him to try to catch a glimpse of the laptop. Scott quickly closed the internet box and looked up at Caleb with his big brown eyes. Caleb shook his head and Scott pretended to be insulted.

“Rude,” Scott said simply and Caleb walked away.

“I don’t want to know,” Caleb said and placed his book bag down on the table. “Alexander is going to be at my birthday part this Saturday.”

“I know, Michael told me,” Scott said and reopened his facebook page. He glanced at Caleb to make sure he was on the other side of the room as he did so.

“You still want to come?”

“Of course I do,” Scott said impatiently. “Is Giggy coming?”

“Yeah he is,” Caleb ignored the nickname and answered. When Scott had first started to call Grigori Giggy the Russian had hated it, and still did, though it did not stop Scott. Even when Caleb asked him to stop he wouldn’t. ‘How the hell do you think I am going to call him Grigori Aleksandrovich Solovyov’, he had said, deliberately messing up the pronunciation of his name.

“So Sasha and Giggy are coming. I bet your parents are thrilled. Should I call up Petrov and invite him as well? I could call the FBI too and let them know...”

“Scott,” Caleb said sharply and Scott fell silent. He picked up his laptop and walked back into his bedroom. He didn’t expect an answer from Alexander but he found himself checking for one all night. In the beginning he had hated Alexander for being such an arrogant prick. Then he hated him for denying that he was gay. Now he recognized that despite how much he disliked Alexander he wanted nothing more than to fuck, or be fucked by him. He had grown obsessed with it. He had slept with a two guys in the past two months and each time he closed his eyes and pretended it was Alexander railing him or being railed by him. Both pleased Scott just fine. Thought he was sure Alexander would never allow being a bottom.

Normally a top, Scott in the beginning had fantasized about Alexander in the more passive roll, but as time went on, and he remembered what it was like having Alexander leaning over him, his hard cock pressed against his bottom, he began to think of himself in the passive roll. Caleb had called him a kinky freak before, but now he really believed it. He could see Alexander being real rough and demanding in bed. A hardcore lover was exactly what Scott wanted.

He reached between his legs and grabbed his swelling cock as he thought about. As much as he liked getting his dick sucked he liked sucking dicks. He rarely did it, mainly because he was stronger physically and wilfully than his usual lovers. He was sure sex with Alexander would be explosive. Even though they were close to the same height and build, Alexander’s temper was hotter and Scott had good reason to believe his body was more solid than his. Scott was muscular but lean. He ran and swam, Alexander lifted. He was thick and powerful. Scott wouldn’t doubt it that Alexander could lift Scott up over his shoulders and spin him around a few times before tossing him a few feet. When Alexander had tackled him to the ground that day it felt like he had been hit by a truck.

He imagined himself on his knees in front of Alexander and his cock grew even stiffer. His hand wrapped around the hard shaft and he stroked himself slowly. He wondered what his cock must have looked life, probably long and thick. He briefly wondered if he was circumcised or not. Uncut and cut cocks both had their advantages and disadvantages but he didn’t care either way. His strokes grew faster as he imagined dragging his tongue up the length of Alexander’s cock.

Alexander didn’t seem like the type of guy who liked to be teased though. He’d probably grab the back of his head and force himself into his mouth. Scott pumped his fist hard and his hips bucked in his hand. He came hard and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what Alexander thought of hi message. He had many goals in writing the message. One was to tell Alexander that he indeed did think he was a pussy for not being brave enough to come to terms with being gay. Everyone had to go through with it. Scott hadn’t had trouble coming out of the closet why should he?

He hoped pushing Alexander, poking at his pride and manhood, would get some type of reaction from him. Scott wanted him to try and prove his manliness. He didn’t consider the possibility of it backfiring. If he had he probably wouldn’t have even cared.

Either way, he couldn’t wait till this Saturday. Hopefully he didn’t push him too far.

 


	3. Chapter Three

As Alexander followed Mrs. Reese into the living room he felt his muscles tense and his heart was beating louder than usual. He felt as if his veins were constricting in his body and yet when he looked down the veins in his arms were bulging from the blood flow and adrenaline coursing through him. Maksim has suggested the short sleeve to reveal the strength in his arms, and he did have quite impressive muscle tone, but he had always been self conscious of his arms and regretted his choice. He thought the visible veins were completely unattractive. When he had still been in school a girl had once poked at a vein pulsing in his bicep and giggled. He had word long sleeve shirts for nearly six months afterward, even in the heart of summer. He tried to reason that there was no one at the party that he was trying to impress and yet it bothered him.

“Here are the boys,” Mrs. Reese said politely and motioned into the living room. She was very cordial,  but Alexander knew when politeness was genuine or not, and this was definitely not genuine. Though he did not think it was out of malice as much as it was out of fear. “Your uncle might be in in a moment. He wants to speak to you.”

Alexander nodded and Mrs. Reese hurried back to the door as the doorbell rang again.He stepped into the room and glanced over the men assembled.

“Hey, Alex, these are my brothers, Joshua and Thomas, and you know Scott,” Caleb said and Alexander nodded. Joshua shook his hand in greeting before looking back to the T.V but Thomas didn’t look up from his law book. Alexander looked around for a place to sit but the only spot was next to Scott. He felt his blood begin to boil at the thought of simply being in the same room with him, and he looked for any other place to sit. He even considered sitting on the floor rather than sitting next to the smug little bastard. Scott was seated, his foot resting on top of the knee of his other leg, and his head resting against his palm. He was looking at Alexander with the tiniest of knowing smiles as he waited.

Alexander knew his choices were either look like a fool, or take the seat next Otherwise, Scott would have another victory and he was not ready for that to happen. He kept his body close to the arms of the couch and as far away from Scott as he could but Scott was nearly in the center of the couch, and was not about to move. 

“My uncle in the kitchen?” Alexander asked stiffly Caleb and he nodded. Joshua, and Caleb, were playing a video game and would only speak when taunting the other. Thomas was buried deep in his law book and seemed lost to the world. Scott on the other hand was oddly quiet. Alexander watched the T.V screen with a concentrated attempt to keep his breathing normal. He could feel the heat of Scott’s body next to him, smell the musky cologne, modestly applied Alexander hated to admit, coming from him. When he moved to uncross and recross his legs Alexander jumped and nearly bit the tip of his tongue off.

“Jumpy?” Scott laughed. Alexander would have said something but there was a knock on the door. Instead he settled back down, scooting further away from Scott.                                              

“Caleb! Can you get that for me?” Mrs. Reese called and Caleb sighed and paused the game. He rose from his chair and left the room. Alexander attempted to rise from his seat to take Caleb’s but was stopped by Scott. He was amazed at the force in which the younger man pressed down on his thigh, and while he would have been able to easily break away from the hold he sat back down onto the couch and looked toward Scott.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Scott asked and raised his eyebrows. His hand was still on Alexander’s thigh, and the muscles tightened and contracted underneath. There was a disturbing pulling in his groin as he looked at it, his face burning red.

“No,” Alexander snapped and Scott smiled innocently.

“Seems like it,” he said and looked down at Alexander’s flexing muscles and pulsing veins. As he looked, he slowly slid his palm to his inner thigh. “That’s hot.”

Scott whispered and he ran his finger tips over one of the bumps in his bicep. Alexander ripped his arm away and jumped from the couch. The back and forth had gone by largely unnoticed by Joshua and Thomas but as Alexander stormed out of the room Joshua looked back at Scott.

“What the fuck did you do?” he asked and Scott shrugged.

“Beats me. The kids nuts,” he said and Caleb re-entered the room with Michael close behind.

“He’s sorry he couldn’t come, but he was very busy,” Michael said and Caleb smiled.

“It’s ok. I don’t think my parents would be very comfortable with him here to be honest. They are barely dealing with Grigori being here,” he said and took his seat. Michael handed him a small wrapped box before taking his seat.

“It’s from Iosef. It’s a watch,” Michael said and Caleb laughed.

“Thanks Michael. Why even wrap it?” Caleb asked and Michael blushed.

“Oh and he told me to say, “S Dnem Rosheniyo and YA zhuhlaya teube zdorʹya.”

“It’s ‘S Dnem Rozhdeniya i YA zhelayu tebe zdorovʹya’ actually” Alexander said from his new spot leaning against the door frame. He watched Michael’s face flush and quickly spoke again. “But you did very well.” It would do no good for Petrov to hear he embarrassed his lover in front of everyone.

“What’s it mean?” Scott asked and despite the fact that the question was directed at Alexander Michael answered. Alexander merely crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Scott.

“It means happy birthday and I wish you good health,” Michael said. The room fell into conversation but neither Scott nor Alexander paid any attention to it. Alexander’s eyes were burning with a severity that sent a chill up Scott’s spine. Despite his discomfort however he did not look away. Alexander’s dark brown eyes looked almost black to Scott. The fierce anger in Alexander’s eyes eventually proved stronger than Scott’s desire to prove he wasn’t afraid and he looked away from him. He didn’t lower his eyes though, which he felt would admit defeat, but instead went to look at Caleb. When a lull in the conversation overtook them a sly smile fell to Scott’s face and he found the courage to look back toward Alexander. The young man was still staring at him, his lean muscle bulging as he crossed and tensed his arms.

“Well most of us in this room are dating. What about you Alexander? Do you have a girlfriend?” his voice was light and cheerful but it had a slippery sound to it that Caleb had heard before and his ears perked up. He looked over at Alexander as his jaw clenched.

“No, I do not.” Alexander replied. His voice was dryer than a desert. His voice came out smooth and calculated. It reminded Caleb oddly enough of Grigori, minus the thick Russian accent of course.

“Any boyfriends?”

“No. I am not gay,” Alexander said with forced politeness.

“You positive about that?” Scott asked and to Scott’s satisfaction and Caleb’s surprise and confusion Alexander faltered. No one else in the room would have noticed the slight open and close of the mouth before speaking. They probably didn’t notice the out of character wipe of his mouth with the back of his hand either. It was enough to send Scott back on the couch with a satisfied smile on his face and Caleb with a budding understanding of the situation.

“No,” Alexander said before correcting himself. “I mean yes. No I am not gay, yes I am sure. Excuse me; I’m going back into the kitchen.”

He turned and walked down the hall, but instead of taking the right into the kitchen he took the first left into the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door behind him and went to the sink. It wasn’t until he was splashing the cold water onto his face that he realized how hot his skin was. He looked up into the mirror and into his flushed face. He kept himself under control but still hit his fist onto the counter top. He had promised himself not to let Scott get to him and yet now he had locked himself in the bathroom, his face flushed and feeling more out of control than ever. What he wanted to do was wring Scott’s neck. See how smug Scott looked then.

He heard a knock on the door and he wiped his face off with a nearby towel. His knuckles turned white around the door handle but he opened it calmly. When the door swung open Alexander had the overwhelming desire to slam the door shut. He resisted however. It would give him too much satisfaction.

“What do you want?” He asked and Scott leaned against the door frame.

“Oh, nothing. Need any help? I could hold your cock for you,” he offered with that smug smile of his and looked Alexander over slowly. His eyes lingered on the budge in Alexander’s jeans. The young Russian said nothing as Scott’s eyes moved over the length of his body.

“No,” Alexander said shortly and went to move by but Scott wouldn’t move. “Move.”

“No,” Scott said smugly and Alexander felt his anger flare. Scott took a step forward. “Did you get my facebook message?” Alexander clenched his jaw and fists. When he answered with silence Scott moved a little closer. “Well, you want to do this now or later?”

“What?” Alexander asked and Scott smiled and his hands fell to his belt.

“Sucking my cock,” Scott said as if it was obvious and he watched color rush to Alexander’s face. It wasn’t embarrassment nor was it arousal. Alexander’s hand moved too quickly for Scott to react to. His hand wrapped around Scott’s collar and pulled him into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it.

“Anxious are we?” Scott laughed but his smile dropped Alexander grabbed his shoulder and dug his finger nails in hard. Scott fell to his knees to get away from the pain but Alexander followed him down. Alexander was nearly shaking with anger as he looked down at Scott. “If you wanted a blow all you had to do was ask.”

“You want my dick, faggot?” Alexander asked and Scott’s eyebrows rose slightly. Alexander pulled at the button of his jeans and walked toward Scott. He did not see the little glint of triumph in Scott’s eyes. Scott would never know how lucky he was that Alexander didn’t. He stopped when Scott’s head was pressed against the bathroom wall and only inches from Alexander’s groin. Alexander didn’t know what possessed him to do it, and it was as if he wasn’t inside of his body. His brain was an uncontrolled haze. He grabbed the side of Scott’s silky hair. The roasted walnut strands poked out through his fingers and Alexander tightened his grip. In his haze he missed the flash of excitement in Scott’s eyes.

Alexander’s plan was to give Scott exactly what he wanted, but to do it in such a way that he would never talk to him again. And so it surprised Alexander when he pulled out a fully erect, throbbing, and proud erection. He pulled back the foreskin and forced himself inside of Scott’s mouth. Had he been in his right mind he would have recognized the ease in which Scott took his cock. There was no real fight from the young man on his knees and had Alexander noticed that he may have stopped.

It was supposed to be a lesson. He was trying to violate Scott, teach him to watch what he asks for. Instead, his eyes closed in bliss and he used on hand to hold himself up against the wall. His other hand stayed gripped in Scott’s hair and he held him steady. His hips moved back and forth, in and out of the wet heat he was enveloped in. He knew enough to keep his moans muffled. He gave little care to Scott as he pumped his hips. He could hear the occasional muffled sound but he thought nothing of it. If anything it made him thrust harder. He didn’t feel Scott grab onto the side of his jeans or pull on the fabric. He pushed himself farther into Scott’s mouth until his lower stomach was pushing into Scott’s forehead.

Alexander came hard in the back of Scott’s throat. He would have stayed encased in the hot mouth wrapped around him longer, but Scott pulled away from him with a sharp intake of breath. He breathed heavily against the wall and wiped his mouth. He broke the long stream of saliva that connected his lips to Alexander’s softening cock. Alexander put his member back into his pants, brushing his hair back with his hand frantically.

There were a few moments of silence, nothing in the room but Scott’s and Alexander’s heavy breathing. The sound of running water soon joined the heavy breathing as Alexander began splashing his face with cold water. He wiped his face with a towel and tried to process what had just happened. He kept telling himself it was to teach Scott a lesson but he couldn’t explain having enjoyed it so much. Also, what kind of straight man makes another perform oral sex in order to prove they aren’t gay?

When he was satisfied his no longer looked physically exerted Alexander looked over at Scott. He was standing, but leaning against the wall for support. His lips were red and swollen but there was that little smug smile on his face. It send a new wave of hot rage through Alexander.

“Well?” he asked, his little sideways grin widening. “How was I?”

Alexander felt his temper flare at the smugness in Scott’s voice. Despite his heavy breathing, swollen lips, and flushed face, Scott looked perfectly fine with what just happened and it infuriated Alexander. He wanted to be taken seriously dam it. He wasn’t a little kid, he wasn’t a faggot, and he most certainly deserved some respect, if not fear, from this little bitch before him.

“You tell anyone about this…" he started but knew the moment he said it he transferred any power he had gained from the situation back over to Scott. “No one will believe you,” he finished lamely.

“Oh I think they will,” Scott said and pushed away from the wall. Alexander tried to find some small victory in the shakiness of Scott’s legs as he stood but couldn’t. “Caleb will believe me. Your uncle will believe Caleb. Michael will believe Caleb. I’m almost certain Michael will tell your boss.” A smile spread over Scott’s face and he straightened out his tight fitting shirt. Alexander worked hard to keep his eyes away from the body clinging material. “And by that point, who knows who’d find out about it.”

“I’ll kill you,” Alexander said and Scott snorted.

“No you wouldn’t. As tough as you think you are you’re not a murderer,” Scott said. He licked his lips quickly. “What’s the worst thing you’d do? Beat me up? You’ve already done that remember?”

“A few punches to the ribs? That was nothing,” Alexander warned him. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“Show me now then? Right now the only thing I know you are capable of is cumming down a man’s throat,” Scott said and smiled coldly.

“My uncle would be very upset if I put his lover’s best friend in the hospital on his birthday,” Alexander said darkly. Scott felt a slight chill at the seriousness in which he said it but he fought it down. He was now certain Alexander would never seriously hurt him. Not as long as he was virtually under Alexander’s uncle’s protection. “But you tell anyone then so help me God… ”

“I won’t tell anyone. As long as you’re a little bit nicer to me,” Scott said and nudged Alexander to the side. He went under the sink and took out a spare toothbrush. He took it from its wrapping and looked at Alexander. “If you’ll excuse me. I need to get the taste of your cock out of my mouth. As enjoyable as it was.” He looked at Alexander deflate and felt an immense sense of triumph. He smiled smugly as he watched Alexander slip from the room.

()()()

Alexander shut the door behind him as he slipped from the bathroom. Caleb was leaning against the hall wall with his arms crossed and a contemplative frown on his face. Alexander said nothing but refused to move any further until he knew what Caleb was thinking. He was silent a few moments, just looking at Alexander, before speaking slowly.

“I was waiting for Scott. I thought I saw him go into the bathroom,” Caleb said and looked at the crack between the door and the floor. The light still shown through and Alexander did not move from the door.

“He left before I went in,” Alexander said. Caleb nodded and went to move past Alexander. The taller man stopped him and gently pushed him back. “What are you doing?” he rushed out and Caleb frowned.

“Trying to use the bathroom,” Caleb said and tried to go back into the bathroom.

“Don’t you have another one?” Alexander asked.

“It’s upstairs,” Caleb said and tried to get back into the bathroom.

“Was that my uncle?” Alexander asked and Caleb blinked.

“What?”

“I think my uncle is calling you,” Alexander said and Caleb looked to the left. He could see down the hallway into the kitchen. Grigori was sitting at the kitchen table sipping at a glass of wine and laughing at something his father was telling him. There was so sign he had said anything.

“Sure,” Caleb said unconvinced but he knew Alexander was feeling very uncomfortable. He went to walk down the hall and toward Grigori but stopped when he noticed Alexander had left the hallway and gone back into the living room. He walked back in front of the bathroom door and crossed his arms, waiting for Scott to come back out.

()()()

Scott couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Alexander try to get Caleb to leave the hallway. He considered opening the door while he was trying to get Caleb to leave but decided against it. He felt he had Alexander in a pretty good place and patience was what he needed to exercise right now, as hard as that had always been for Scott. When he was done brushing his teeth he opened the door to see Caleb standing there alone.

“Hey Cub,” Scott said and smiled. The smile fell when he saw the stern look he was receiving. “What?”

“Your lips are swollen,” Caleb said and Scott shrugged.

“So?”

“I give blowjobs Scott. I know what that looks like,” He said and Scott laughed.

“Nothing happened,” he said and Caleb sighed.

“Scott he’s fucking psychotic, ok? Don’t fuck with him,” Caleb said and Scott took a step closer and whispered.

“He won’t hurt me because of you. Giggy wouldn’t like it,” he said and Caleb shook his head.

“You’re gonna take this to a point where he won’t care about what Grigori would say anymore. And I’m afraid of what he’ll do when he gets to that point,” Caleb told him. “Do you know what he does for Petrov, Scott?” Scott shrugged.

“Does it matter?” he asked.

“He makes sure people pay their debts, Scott. He beats people to a bloody pulp. He put two people in the hospital last Monday. Last _Monday,_ Scott, not even for the week. He has an executioner that follows him around,” Caleb looked at Scott. “This isn’t a game. This is real. I don’t think you understand. You’re fucking with the _Russian Mafia,_ ” Caleb stressed.

“I’m twenty two, Caleb. I can take care of myself,” Scott said and slapped Caleb on the shoulder. “Come on, it’s almost dinner time.”

Scott was anxious to see how Alexander would handle himself.


	4. Chapter Four

Scott could feel his chest acting like a dam as his rage battered against his ribcage. His skin was still flushed red and he could feel perpetration beading his forehead, but it was not pleasure or exhaustion that was causing it this time. He picked up the knife beside his plate unconsciously, gently caressing the dulled blade with his thumb, his knuckles tight and white around the handle. He imagined himself plunging the dull silver into Scott’s soft throat and felt a tug of satisfaction, but then he remembered that smug face looking up at him, the residual evidence of Alexander’s orgasm glistening on his lips, and his rage returned.  

When he felt movement behind him, and heard the chair next to him pulled out he jerked his head, expecting to land his burning eyes on a smug, tan face. Instead his eyes locked with Caleb’s blue eyes and he looked away immediately, hoping his uncle’s lover had not see the rage he was desperately trying to contain. He had been told more than once that he was too expressive. They will be able to read you like a book, Maksim had told him just a few days ago. He took a few shallow breaths to calm himself.

“Caleb?” Uncle Grisha’s voice came from the other side of the table, where he was seated. Alexander glanced upward to see him motion to the chair beside him. He looked confused and slightly miffed, and he did not need to explain to anyone that he had expected his lover to sit next to him on his birthday. “Have I upset you?”

“No,” Caleb said simply, but Alexander was grateful that he did not get up to change seats. Because of the arrangement of the chairs, and an eager Thomas who slid in beside Alexander, reaching for the steaming bowl of potatoes before dinner was even officially served, Scott was forced to sit between Grigori and Michael. If Alexander did not think that the young man dissevered to be tortured slowly, he would have been content with the boredom and annoyance on Scott’s face as Michael prattled on and on about something entirely unimportant.

Caleb’s parents came in with the last of the food, and his mother placed a playful, but firm slap to the back of Thomas’ head. Potato threatened to spill out from between his lips, but he did not let it fall. Instead he covered in his mouth with his hand and laughed. Caleb’s mother offered Alexander’s uncle some wine and Grigori accepted it graciously and complimented its fine taste though Alexander and Caleb both knew full well the man despised wine. Still, he sat there and drank it, even requested another half glass when he finished his first. He winked at Caleb while the proud woman uncorked the expensive wine, and Caleb grinned in thanks. If only Alexander could be more like his uncle, charming and savvy, not a bull that broke everything it came into contact with.

“Are you quite alright, Alex?” Joshua asked. Alexander glanced over to his uncle, who was swirling the wine around in his glass. He raised it to his nose to smell, a frown on his lips. Uncle Grisha was no fool, and he no doubt knew something was wrong with Alexander, but he would never have pointed it out at the table. Because while other’s only saw a tired, pasty, sickly man at the table, Grigori could see the rage behind his eyes.”

“You look feverish dear,” Caleb’s mother observed. “Let me get you a glass of cold ice water.”

Alexander nodded as she ran into the kitchen and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Alexander thanked her as she went, but reached out for his wine glass, taking a long deep gulp, suddenly self conscious with all the eyes on him.

“Maybe you should stop drinking,” Scott suggested, raising a glass of milk to his mouth to hide his smirk. Scott was the designated driver tonight for Caleb and Michael, though Michael did not drink, he hated to drive. “Might be why you’re so flushed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Alexander snapped with so much venom in his voice that the entire table fell into an uncomfortable silence. Even Scott looked surprised for a moment, but he recovered quickly, taking another sip of his drink before placing it back on the table gently. Caleb’s mother returned from the kitchen and handed Alexander the glass of water, which Alexander gulped down in a single go. Though she had not been in the room for the beginning of the silence, she could sense the tension, and was silent herself. When Thomas spoke next Caleb winced. He would much rather have sat in silence.

“So, a guy outside one of your night clubs was beaten so badly the other night he had to be hospitalized,” he said lightly. “saw it on the news.”

As this was said Alexander was just finishing his glass of water. He choked on it at the words, felt a burning in his sinuses and moments later a little bit of water came dripping from his nostrils. His eyes watered and he had a little coughing fit as a result, but that he was able to repress. He did not miss the sharp, pointed glance from his uncle and he looked down, embarrassed.  

“Excuse me,” Alexander mumbled and stood from his chair. As he slowly made his way toward the bathroom he heard his uncle smoothly fall into a lie, never once missing a beat, the smile never leaving his lips.

“A boy probably beaten by homophobes or bigots,” he answered. “It happens rarely now a days, but enough.”

“He was attacked ‘cause he was gay?” Thomas asked?

“Most likely,” Grigori replied and Alexander shut the bathroom door behind him, blocking off the sound. He blew his nose and splashed his face with cool water before stepping out of the bathroom. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch for a few moments, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands behind his head. He could hear Mrs. Reese asking about how things were in the city, and listened as his uncle answered, slowly and skillfully turning the conversation away from organized crime. In only a minute and a half, Grigori had managed to enter into a conversation with Caleb’s father on tax rebates. He jumped when his phone rang, and cursed as he answered it, hoping the others had not heard it go off.

“Korvin,” he answered. He realized he had not checked his contacts and waited to hear who was on the other end. He did not need to wait long.

“Korvin? Is that how you answer the phone when I call you? Korvin?”

“I apologize Mr. Petrov,” Alexander answered and closed his eyes and grimaced. He always answered Petrov’s calls the same way. ‘Yes sir?’ he would ask and Petrov would begin speaking. Anything less Petrov found disrespectful, especially coming from one so low in the brotherhood.

“Where are you?”

“At Caleb’s place for his birthday. I thought that –”

“I need you at Beloi,” Petrov told him curtly. “Be here in twenty minutes.”

“Sir, it’s forty minutes away,” Alexander answered and that was with light traffic. It was five fifteen on a Tuesday. He bit his tongue when he heard the cool chill of silence on the other. He waited, tasting blood in his mouth.

“Twenty. Minutes.”

The phone hung up and Alexander stood. He walked back into the kitchen and excused himself, cutting into the conversation rudely, but he could not wait to politely interject himself. He thanked Mrs. Reese for the food, wished Caleb a happy birthday, and said goodbye to everyone else with a broad good bye and a wave of the hand.

“Where do you have to be?” Scott asked, but did not look at Alexander. He placed a slice of ham into his mouth without ever glancing at him.

“Work. It’s an emergency, my boss needs me,” Alexander explained though he did not know why. He owed explanation to know one. Grigori checked his watched. As if on cue his phone when off and he checked it. Alexander could see from which phone he pulled out of his pocket that it was his work number. Few people had his personal cell-phone number and the only two in the brotherhood with it was Petrov and Alexander. He read the text message over quickly and placed it back into his pocket.

“I will see my nephew out,” Grigori said and stood. “I’ll be back in moment.”

“A moment,” Caleb corrected him. Grigori glanced back at him blankly but said nothing. No matter how many times he told Caleb he did not like having his English corrected in public he insisted on doing it anyway. Alexander and his uncle walked to his car in silence, but stopped by the driver’s side.”

“Did he ask you to hurry?” Grigori asked in Russian and Alexander nodded. He glanced at his watch and shrugged.

“He told me to be there in twenty minutes,” Alexander told him and Grigori nodded. Neither had to voice how ridiculous that expectation was. No matter what, Alexander would be chewed out when he arrived.

“You will most likely be out late tonight. Petrov sent me a text asking me to tell Michael he should go to the boy’s apartment tonight.”

Alexander nodded.

“Sasha? Whatever is going on with you, get it out of your system now. Deal with it. As long as Caleb never hears about this, I give you my blessing to give him a beating if that’s what is needed. He’s a little punk. But deal with _soon. Now._ Understand?”

Alexander nodded, looking into his uncles dark, serious eyes. It did not take a genius to know Alexander’s rage was directed at Scott, and his uncle knew him well.

“I’ll break his fucking face,” Alexander bit out through clenched teeth.

“You won’t,” Grigori replied. Alexander’s head snapped up to look at him.

“But you just said –”

“Nothing long lasting,” Grigori told him and turned to walk back to the house.

“He deserves it,” Alexander called back.

“Of course he does,” Grigori replied and stopped to turn and look at his nephew. “But we don’t get to do whatever we want, Alexander. We might not live by the law, but we live by a code. I expect you to learn it, and live by it if you expect to be fully initiated into the brotherhood.”

Alexander nodded and got into his car, anger still coursing through his veins.

()

Alexander was taken aback when he arrived at the empty restaurant, but he was pleased it was not directed at him. When he was brought into the back of house he was expected to be chastised for being so late, but Petrov seemed to have forgotten the time limit he put on Alexander’s arrival. In truth, Alexander, even with the rage directed elsewhere, had never been so frightened of Iosef Petrov in his life. The charming façade was down, and in its place was the true dark evil that lived inside him, that made him capable of the things he did. He wondered to himself, if Michael could see him right now, he would still feel safe with him.

The muscles in his neck were taught and there was a vein pulsing in his forehead. His face was flushed red, even almost purple, as he scream in Russian, his black hair, usually so neatly combed, fell down in a ruffled mess. Alexander felt a little stronger when Maksim entered the room and came to stand next to him. He had a calmness about him that never failed to bring Alexander down a few notches. He flinched when Petrov punched the table in front of him, pointing at the man who had aroused his anger, his finger inches from his face.

“Alexander,” Petrov said finally, but he was not finished his tirade. Alexander took a step forward, thankful he was not paralyzed with fear, though he felt his hands trembling slightly as he clasped them behind his back. “No, no, no, come here, Alexander don’t be shy.”

Alexander swallowed hard and approached him, stopping at the table. Petrov slid two photos around for him to see and pointed at the two men in them. One was a middle aged man, obese with red flushed cheeks but a warm smile and a balding head.  The second was a young man, early thirties, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He looked to be in top shape, and wore a suit and tie.

“These men look a lot like each other don’t they, Alexander?” Petrov asked and Alexander looked at him a moment. Petrov had those eyes that could scald you, and freeze you at the same time, and now they were doing just that. “Don’t they, Alexander?”

“Sir… with all due respect sir, they do not,” Alexander replied, praying he had answered correctly. The smile, as cold and full of rage as it was, put Alexander at ease.

“A _Shestyorka_ knows more than one of my _Boyeviks_ ,” Petrov answered, his eyes turning back to the man in question and Alexander felt stung at the classification as a lowly associate, though he quickly realized the name was meant to shame the Captain more than Alexander.       

“They had the same name, sir,” the man replied.

“Hmmm, Since my once competent, experienced, Boyevik _,_ has lost the ability to discern an ADA from a small claims court attorney and Iraq war veteran with four kids and a wife I am going to give _you_ a chance Alexander. I want you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?”  

“Of course,” Alexander replied eagerly. Petrov nodded and smoothed his hair out with his hand. He licked his lips and looked at the man before him in utter disgust.

“I’d have you kill him now,” he said, his voice ice and Alexander felt his mouth go dry and some bile rise in his throat. “If I didn’t want to do it myself.”

Alexander watched the man’s eyes widened slightly.

“I came over from Russian with you,” the man breathed. “I’ve been with you from the beginning.”

Alexander frowned. Yakov, Adrik and Igor had been with him from the beginning. This man seemed to think too much of himself and Petrov clearly did not like that.

“I wish I had your uncle’s liking for knives,” Petrov told Alexander, suddenly eerily calm. “It’s more painful, but I don’t like the mess. I wouldn’t want to touch Michael with my hands stained with blood.”

 _You could never wash all the blood off of your hands,_ Alexander thought silently.

“He’s an ADA,” Petrov told him and pointed at the fat man in the photo. “ Peter Alton, fifty one years old. Maksim will be at your disposal. You have one week.”

He held up a finger and looked at Alexander, his eyes boring into him hard. “One week I want this man dead.”

“I’ll get it done,” Alexander said and Petrov cleared his throat and fixed his tie. His breathing was still labored. “I want his tongue cut out and a canary shoved down his throat.”            

“Sir?” Alexander asked. He got a sharp look from Petrov and he looked down, wishing he could take back his word. One did not question Iosef Petrov. They simply obeyed.

“It will have the police sniffing around the Italians for a while. Italians love symbolism in their killings,” Petrov said, though it sounded like he was saying it to voice his own thought process than to inform Alexander why he was given the instructions.    

Alexander nodded.     

“Go on then,” Petrov said. “Out.”

Alexander and Maksim left in silence, closing the heavy door beside them. As they walked away Alexander heard a quick burst of screaming, a gunshot ringing through the air, then silence. He glanced at Maksim who had a little, amused smile on his lips.

“You know why Petrov is as successful as he is?”

“Why?” Alexander asked and they paused on the side walk. Maksim jerked his head back to the restaurant.              

“That was his cousin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story, if you could not already tell, is going to be darker. I want to really explore the dark nature of the Russian mafia. I hope you guys will still like the story and the writing style.   
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
